Wedding Day, Then Disaster
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: MK and Kit finally are getting married! But, something unexpected happens... and then it's one thing after another. R&R! OC/MK CK/A I don't own WK, even though I seriously wish I did. Cover by WildKrattsSuperFan1.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay. New story. Not going to freak out... not going to freak out... not going to- AHHH! UGH I'M FREAKING OUT! DX I HAVE SO MANY STORIES AND NOW I WANT TO WRITE THIS ONE TOO!_**

**_I am so confusing to myself! O_O_**

**_(I suggest to anyone who is about to read this, read Wild Cat, then What The Future Holds or something... please... it'll help u understand XD)  
_**

**_Anyway, please enjoy, and I am not sure if it is to soon for this story or not (you see why in a second)... oh well, who cares. XD_**

* * *

"How do you think it's going?" Aviva asked the others.

Chris, Jimmy Z, Koki and Aviva all sat in the control room at 9:30 at night, waiting for Kitty and Martin to get back from their date on the beach.

Chris shrugged, and leaned back in his chair, "I dunno... it's not every day my brother_ proposes_..."

This was true, Martin was going to propose to Kitty that night, and everyone else was aware of it, and waiting for the return of the two. Martin and Kitty had been together for over 6 years now, and MK felt it was time.

"Let's just hope he doesn't get all nervous and choke..." Jimmy said with a laugh.

"_JZ this is important for Martin!_ It's not funny!" Koki said, shaking her head a little, "But... you have a good point... knowing Martin he may do that..."

"He'll do fine... _I think_..." Aviva said, also wondering a little.

"Hey! I think they're back!" Chris said sitting up straight, hearing voices outside the door.

"Everyone! Act natural!" Aviva said, turning to her computer. Chris acted like he was studying something, Koki was pretending to eat some cereal, and Jimmy leaned back and read his comic.

Martin and Kitty walked into the room; Kitty looked cheery, but Martin on the other hand... well, didn't look very cheery...

"Hey guys." Kitty said putting her jacket on a chair.

"Hi." They all answered, as if they weren't interested, nor paying attention.

Kitty stopped and looked at all of them for a second, then shook her head and smiled, going back to her room to feed Survivor.

The minute she was out of ear shot, Chris, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy all jumped up, and ran over to Martin.

"Did you do it?"

"Did she say yes?"

"Did you know what to say?"

"Did it work?"

And finally they all said at the same time, "What happened already!"

Martin jumped back a little, then finally sighed and shook his head, staring at his feet, "...I didn't ask her."

"WHAT?" Aviva and Koki both yelled at the same time.

"Why not?" Chris asked.

Martin leaned against a table and stuttered for a second, "Well... I... I'm not... I GOT NERVOUS! OKAY? I just... didn't know how to ask..."

"But Martin," Jimmy started, "You've been planning this out for months!"

"And bro, you _love_ her like crazy!" Chris added, "You gotta do it sometime, or _you're_ just going to go crazy!"

"_It's just not that easy guys..._" Martin said fingering the ring that was in his pocket. Jimmy was right, he had been planning it for months. He had also been saving for the perfect ring for months as well, and was finally able to get it.

"I bet it is, and you're just _scared_." Koki finally admitted.

MK threw his hands in the air, "Okay! You're right! _I'm scared!_ I'm scared out of my mind to ask Kitty! _What if she says no?_"

" _'Says no' to what?_"

Everyone turned around to see Kitty standing there, still in her white beach dress, with her hair now down. Survivor stood beside her.

Martin went pale.

Chris elbowed Martin, "It's now or never..."

Martin looked around at the Tech Team, and they all nodded, agreeing with Chris. Even Survivor nodded a little.

Kitty laughed lightly and went over to everyone, "What's going on?" but her laughter stopped as Martin stepped forward and took her hand gently; then he got down on one knee.

"Laura," Martin started, showing Kitty he was dead serious since he used her real name, "I know I'm not perfect, and probably never will be... but I will try to be; for you. Ever since I met you, I haven't been the same, nor do I want to be the same. You are the most amazing, talented, and beautiful woman I've ever known, and I want you to truly be just mine..."

Martin dug his hand into his pocket, and took out the ring, as Kitty's eyes widened, "Laura Wilkinson, will you marry me?"

"Say yes... say yes... say yes..." Koki mumbled under her breath.

Kitty took a deep breath and smiled, as she felt the verge of tears. She then got down on her knees, and hugged him, "Yes. _I will._"

"YEAH!" Chris clapped his hands together.

"WHOOHOO!" Koki and Jimmy jumped up and down.

"Fabuloso!" Aviva squealed.

Martin smiled, and put the ring on Kitty's finger, then kissed her. And she kissed him back.

* * *

**_That... was... so... SWEET. XD_**

**_Maybe so sweet that my evil side might have to spend the night throwing up... wait... I have an evil side? O_o_**

**_Um, anyway, please review! And if you don't feel like it, just do it for me anyway! XD PLEASE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"-Okay... we got the cake right?" Aviva asked going down the list.

"Check." Chris answered, as he adjusted his tie in front of a mirror.

"And the decorations are all set up?"

"Check."

"What about the tables and chairs? Are they all ready in the reception hall?"

"Check and check."

Aviva smiled, and closed her notebook, "Great! That's everything except seating the guests!"

"Well, that's the easy part..." Chris said smiling.

Aviva sighed, and smoothed out her bridesmaid dress, "Can you believe it's already been a year?"

"No... I still remember when Martin was fumbling over his words, trying to build up the nerve to ask Kit..." Chris said, redoing his tie, considering it really did need redoing.

True, it had been a year since Martin had proposed to Kitty, and now, it was the big day of the wedding. Chris was determined to make sure everything was perfect for his older brother. He didn't want one thing out of place.

"I'll go check on Kitty, Koki should be almost done with helping her with the dress..." Aviva said standing up, and heading to the door, "Um, Chris?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Chris asked, looking at her as he tried getting his tie straight.

"Want a little help with that?"

"Nah, I'm good. You just check on Kit."

Aviva nodded, "Right." and she headed out, down the hall. As she went down the hall of the church, she passed a few guests going into the sanctuary. She also passed Martin who was walking back and forth frantically.

"Um... MK? Everything okay?" She asked, blinking.

Martin's voice was a little off, "Oh sure, everything's okay... _I'm about to be married to my true love, with a ton of people watching_... yeah, _everything's okay_..."

Aviva smirked, "Hey, you invited all the guests, not me."

Martin cleared his throat and stopped pacing, "Sorry... I'm just excited... and nervous..."

Aviva waved her hand, "Eh, it's natural. And if you get that nervous, amigo, just start looking forward to your _honeymoon_." and she started back down the hall, laughing to herself.

Martin shook his head; Yep. _He was definitely looking forward to that_...

* * *

"Hey girls, how's things coming?" Aviva asked as she came into the main powder room in the church._  
_

"Well, okay I guess..." Kitty said slowly, as Koki tied up the back of her dress.

"Something wrong Kit?" Aviva asked.

"She thinks the dress is... to poofy for her taste..." Koki said.

"Well, it was my mother's... so I wanted to wear it; but I would've never guessed it needed a few touches..." Kitty said, stepping of the small pedestal.

"Well, we have an hour and a half before the wedding starts." Aviva stated, "You have time to improve it if you want, but I think it looks fine."

"And poofy..." Kitty mumbled, as Aviva headed out the door to check on the food preparations in the other wing of the church.

* * *

Chris couldn't believe his eyes as he stood in front of the front door.

He had been bringing guests in, and the whole time he never expected... this...

"Hello, rat brother." Zach said with his usual, evil grin.

"Zach, what are you doing here?" Chris groaned as he stood in front of the open door.

"We're the wedding crashers darling." Donita said with a cackle, as she walked up behind Zach.

"And you invited us, dummy." Gourmand added, as he stood beside the two.

CK did notice they all were dressed rather nicely... his mouth fell open a little, "I... did?"

Zach took out his touch screen phone and pulled up an emailed invitation and showed it to Chris. And, they were right... he did invite them it looked like.

"Ah... _great_.." Chris grumbled under his breath, not knowing how this was possible.

"Well, if we weren't actually invited," Donita started, "I guess we'll destroy this wedding..."

"_Nonono!_" Chris said waving his hands quickly, "Please come in! I... will be right back... I have to check something..." and he hurried down the hall to find Jimmy. Because JZ was in charge of all the invitations.

Luckily, Jimmy was close by.

"JZ! _WHAT THE HECK!_" Chris yelled.

Jimmy jumped and picked up a platter to shield himself, "WHAT DID I DO?"

"You invited three deadly villains to Martin and Kitty's wedding! _That's what!_" Chris said, definitely pretty angry.

Jimmy blinked, and looked pass Chris, to see Gourmand, Donita and Zach standing impatiently in the lobby, "I didn't do that!"

"Then _who_ did?" Chris asked, frustrated.

"_I did!_" came a cheery little voice from beside them. They both looked over, and saw Zoboomafoo sitting on the table. Zob was the 'flower monkey' in the wedding, and was going to ride Survivor down the isle. Survivor would be carrying the ring pillow.

"Oh, this is all just-... ugh, forget it... I have to make sure those three don't ruin things..." Chris said, now needing to make sure everything still went right, even with Zach, Donita and Gourmand there.

Chris turned around to speak with the three, but to his alarm, they weren't there! They weren't in the sanctuary either!

"Oh no... _this is bad._.." Chris said to Jimmy, "Hurry! Split up! We need to find them!"

"Yeah! Before this turns into a disaster!" Jimmy said in agreement.

* * *

**_Uh oh... things look bad! XD Review! Review and I'll update!_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh... you bad... _bad lemur_..." Jimmy mumbled as he walked down the hall with Zoboo on his shoulder. He was still looking for the three villains, as was Chris at the moment.

"_I'm sorry_... I didn't know. You left your computer out so I decided to try typing!" Zoboomafoo said, as apologetic as he could.

"_You don't just take control of a guy's computer, when they go to the bathroom to go pee!_" JZ said, "And now I have Chris mad at me!"

Zoboo huffed, "_I said I was sorry..._"

"Like, it doesn't matter anymore." Jimmy said, cooling down a little, "We still have three villains on the loose, and the wedding's starting in an hour..."

Zoboomafoo suddenly sat up straight and put his small hand on Jimmy's mouth, "_Mangatsika! _Stop! _Listen!_"

"Hm?" Jimmy stopped and listened.

"_Terrible! Simply terrible!_" said a rough deep voice, of a man.

"_I'd like to see you cook better!_" said a elderly voice, of a woman with a Scottish accent.

"_Oh really? Well okay then! I WILL!_"

"_Not a chance! You weren't asked to prepare food for the wedding!_"

Jimmy immediately knew it was Olive fighting with Gourmand. Olive had been Kitty's nanny when she was younger, and now was just a kind old housekeeper for the Wilkinson's. Olive was also making all the food for the wedding, that she had been working on for over a few weeks.

JZ stepped into the kitchen, that was connected to the reception hall, quickly. He saw Olive and Gourmand eye to eye, both glaring so hard they could burn a hole through each other...

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked blinked, "And like, why are you back here?" he asked Gourmand.

Olive didn't let Gourmand answer, "_Well Jim_, dear, I was just minding my own business, finishing off the chicken dumplings (one of Kit's personal favorites), when this _fat, blubbering blob_ stormed in!"

Gourmand filled with even more anger -if possible-, "_I'm a blubbering blob, am I?_ WELL! _You're no better a cook then a dung beetle, madam!_"

Jimmy found this highly untrue; he had tried Olive's banana and coconut cream cake with orange bits, and it was to DIE for.

Olive gasped, very insulted by Gourmand.

Jimmy cleared his throat as he put Zoboo down on a table, "_Still doesn't answer my question, which is why Gourmand is in here..._"

"Well I'll tell ya_, you red head, dummy_!" Gourmand snapped, "I came in here to fix all the food!"

Olive shook her head angrily and glared again, "Sorry, but all the food is fine sir! So you can _leave_!"

"_Make me!_"

Olive growled and grabbed a frying pan, smacking Gourmand in the face with it (Me; GO OLD LADY, GO! ^^). Jimmy slowly hid behind the door, as Gourmand gave a shocked look back at Olive.

But soon, the shock wiped away, and anger replaced it. And Gourmand was soon picking up a few of the dishes that had been set out earlier, that obviously looked like they took a while to make... and then he threw them down on the floor and against the wall!

Olive growled out loud, as she attacked Gourmand with kitchen utensils, and he flung food at her.

_Finally_, after all the food was gone, and Olive had calmed down, Jimmy looked out from behind the door wide eyed.

The kitchen was a mess, and so where Gourmand and Olive; Both covered in food, and sauces and creams of some sort.

Zoboo peeked his head out of a cupboard door, and blinked.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" JZ shouted, "This is terrible!" he then gave a serious and worried look to Gourmand and Olive, "_You have to fix this!_ NOW!"

Olive looked around in dismay, "But... _it's all ruined_-"

"Now what would Kitty say to that?" JZ asked, crossing his arms, "And Gourmand, when did a chef ever want to sink down to _this_ level?"

Olive sighed. She had always been there for Kitty... ever since Kit's mom died. Olive always wanted the best for Laura, but now... this.

Gourmand actually did look a bit upset, and guilty; Jimmy swore for a moment he thought he saw Gourmand actually feel bad for what he did.

Olive finally nodded, and went over to the corner and grabbed a broom and a dust pan.

She gave the broom to JZ, and the dust pan to Zob, "Right then. You two start tightening up, and we'll get cooking." she looked at Gourmand and held out a spatula, "You know how to make sushi and deep dish pizza, right?"

Gourmand simply took the the spatula and grinned, and went over to the stove.

"Why do _we_ have to clean?" Jimmy complained; it's not like he or Zob had made the mess.

"You want the food to be ready on time, correct?" Olive asked, while she cracked an egg over a metal bowl.

Jimmy sighed, and started sweeping. Zob followed him around with the dust pan, helping.

"Okay..." JZ said to Zoboomafoo, "_Let's hope this ends well..._"

* * *

"Okay... _okay_... where would they be... _where would they be_..." Chris repeated himself, as he went down the hall, searching every room.

CK had already informed Aviva about the villains running loose, and she quickly went to search as well.

This had been his second time going up and down the church; from the reception hall wing, and through the church itself. Things were looking pointless, but then he ran into Martin.

"Oh... hi... _Martin!_" Chris made out the best he could. CK didn't want his brother to know anything that was going on, so he tried to act cool... _but he was freaking out_!

"Hey bro, I was wondering, has Donte come yet?" Martin asked.

_That was a first_. Donte was Kitty's brother, who was a country man who had reddish brown hair, and was almost 8 years older then her. Donte and Martin had a history of wars, and fights against each other; so they weren't exactly _friends_.

And, that's why Chris was surprised that Martin seemed to care where Laura's brother was, "I don't think he's come yet, why?"

"Well, wasn't he suppose to bring the bouquets and flower arrangements, Chris?"

"Ah, that's right." Now it made more sense to CK. Donte was an excellent gardener, as well as a horseman and farmer, "I should probably check out front to see if he has arrived yet..."

"Good, and before you do that..." Martin said quickly, "By any chance, have you seen the rings?"

Chris laughed, "Got them right here bro." Chris said patting his chest pocket. What would Martin do without him?

"Good. _Sorry_, I'm just still a bit nervous..." Martin said with an uneasy chuckle.

Chris sighed as he started back towards the front door, "It's fine bro, _just look forward to your honeymoon!_"

Martin blinked and rolled his eyes; _was everyone just going to give him the same information_?

* * *

"Okay, tell me again why I have to stay right 'ere?" Donte asked a bit frustrated.

"Because you aren't correctly certified to enter this church yet..." Zach grumbled, for about the 50th time.

Donte was in the parking lot, blocked off from the church by a circle of Zach bots that went around it. Other guests were also trying to get through, but, no luck.

Donte leaned on a Zach bot that blocked his way, "But it's my _sister's_ weddin' ya jerk!" he barked, "_And the rest of my family is already inside!_"

Zach crossed his arms and shook his head, "If you talk to me like that, you'll _never_ get in."

"_Craziness..._" Donte grumbled as he shook his head in disbelief.

"ZACH! _What is going on here?_" Chris's voice rang out as he ran out of the church and over to the pale robot inventor.

"I'm updating your security. _Since you all clearly have forgotten to put any in..._" Zach replied with a smirk.

Ugh, now Chris was wishing he _had_ put security in; to keep away Zach, Gourmand and Donita.

"_Hey Chris._" Donte mumbled from the other side of the Zach bot wall, "Hows your day going?" he acted as if everything was normal.

"_Strangely_..." Chris grumbled out and he then looked back to Zach, "Zach, Donte's aloud in. And so is everyone else. _Let them through._"

Zach seemed to reject that idea, "_But-_"

"_Zach._" Chris said, his voice raising a little, but, then he had an idea, "Well, _on the other hand..._"

Donte blinked, as did the other guests, "Um, Chris..." Donte started, "You're still gonna let us in,_ right?_"

Chris nodded, "I'm going to have Zach's robots guard the church," _so he doesn't get crazy_, Chris added in his mind.

"But, I'll give him a list of who was invited." CK finished, as he took a piece of paper from his pocket.

This seemed to settle good with Zach, who took the paper and read down it, "_Ah, Donte Wilkinson..._" and a Zach bot moved over, "Come in-"

Donte picked up the flowers pots, containing beautiful flowers, and the bouquets, and walked through. But Zach stopped him again, "For a fee of 30 dollars."

"_What?_" Donte asked blinking.

"ZACH!" Chris said with a glare.

Zach rolled his eyes, "Fine... no charge..."

"_Thank you!_" Donte said in a huff as he made his way into the church with Chris, as Zach let other guests in.

* * *

"Koki," Aviva started as she walked into the powder room, "Kit, _have you seen_-" she then froze right where she was, upon what she saw.

Koki was standing in front of Kitty, seeming to guard her, as did another bridesmaid named Amy; all because _Donita_ was standing right in front of them!

"Back it up lady!" Amy said, pointing scissors at Donita, "_I know how to use these!_"

(Me; Amy is a good friend of Kitty, they have also been through a lot of rps together, on behalf of myself and the IP sisters/Peace Ocean)

"Yeah!" Amy's younger cousin, Mimi, growled, "You aren't allowed back here!" Honestly, neither was Mimi because she wasn't a bridesmaid, but, Kitty allowed her anyway.

(Me; Mimi, has also been through a lot with Kit and me and the IP girls through rps...)

"Well, I'm just here to _help_ Kitten..." Donita said crossing her arms, "It's not my fault I overheard her complaining about her dress..."

"It's _Kitty_, and I don't need your help, _thank you!_" Kitty said, a bit angry from behind all her friends. She still had a grudge against Donita, ever since she had locked her in all those cages (from the story Wild Cat) as a prisoner.

"Donita Donata, I shall ask you kindly to _get out_." Aviva said, holding open the door.

Donita shook her head, "Now girls... listen to me, I'm serious. All I want to do is change that hideous dress, into something magnificent!"

"It was her mother's and it's not hideous!" Mimi huffed.

"That may be so," Donita started, "But, it's still out of date..."

Kitty sighed. Honestly, she didn't like the dress _that_ much, "Well, if you didn't put any alive animals on it-"

"Kitty!" Koki gasped, "You actually want her to _help?_"

Kitty shrugged as everyone looked at her, "Well, sure... I mean, c'mon guys, I think she's telling the truth this time."

And Donita really was telling the truth. Which would make another first...

Amy shook her head and glared at Donita, "Fine... _but I'm watching you!_" and she pointed the scissors at Miss Donata again.

Donita took the scissors from Amy, "I'll need those, thank you..." and she went over to Kitty, who stepping up on the pedestal again.

"I'm warning you Donita, if you ruin the dress, I will put you in the hospital..." Kitty said slowly, her brow furrowing.

"And you'll have us to deal with..." Koki added, as she motioned to Aviva, Amy, Mimi and herself.

Donita rolled her eyes, "For once, you won't have to worry about me _'ruining'_ anything..." as she started to work on the hem of the dress.

* * *

**_O_o Seeing the villains all... 'goodish' just doesn't feel right... _**

**_So, you know they're planning something... maybe not against the wedding, but they are planning something..._**

**_Anyway, review and share your thoughts! ^^ Please and thank you!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Oh crud, oh crud, oh crud..._" Chris kept mumbling out, as he watched the three villains sitting down in the fourth row, in the sanctuary.

The ceremony was about to start, and there was no sign of Martin. All the guests were already seated, and chatting among themselves.

Imagine that; A wedding planned for so long could just be ruined by the presence of _three... evil... no good_-

Suddenly Chris jumped to feel a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see it was only Aviva. "Chris_, _everything's ready and-... _You okay_? You look more nervous then MK did..."

Chris sighed, and chuckled nervously, "I have a feeling those three-" he motioned to Donita, Zach, and Gourmand, "-_have_, or _are_ going to ruin everything... and they must have done something to Martin! I can't find him anywhere..."

Aviva laughed, "CK, everything's going fine. And look," she pointed to the stage. Chris looked over, and he saw his mom going over to light one of the unity candles, and Mr. Wilkinson (Kit's dad) lighting the other.

And there, walking up, and turning around to face the crowd, was none other then Martin Kratt himself.

Mr. Wilkinson and Mrs. Kratt hurried of stage, and Mr. Wilkinson walked out the door, into the hall and past Chris and Aviva... right over to Kitty who was walking out of the brides room with Koki and Amy beside her.

Chris's mouth fell open a little; Kitty looked wonderful.

Her dress was now a white mermaid dress, with no sleeves. The detail was incredible. Not to mention her veil, and everything else she wore looked amazing.

Aviva smiled and whispered, "Can you believe it's the same dress? _Donita did a great job_... So you see, everything's going according to plan..." the music had suddenly started; Survivor with the ring pillow, started down the isle with Zoboomafoo on his back, who was clearly enjoying throwing flowers everywhere.

Chris smiled back, and offered his arm to her, "_Perfect..._"

And she took his arm, and they both walked down the isle. Jimmy Z and Koki came next, then finally Donte and Amy.

The music slowed, and then finally stopped.

Then, the chorus of 'Here Comes The Bride' started up, and everyone stood and turned around to get a good look.

The doors opened slowly, and Kitty came out, arm in arm with her father. Reef and Mimi giggled happily amongst each other as they carried the train of the dress.

Chris smiled, and glanced over at his brother; CK had never seen Martin's eyes so wide with wonder. Not to mention Martin's grin just kept growing.

CK had to push his brother back up, without anyone noticing though, as well, considering Martin was about to faint.

"_Keep it together Martin..._" Chris whispered quickly.

"_Sorry..._" MK mumbled back, but suddenly his gaze fell upon Zach, Gourmand and Donita. His eyes widened with fear.

Chris saw what he was looking at and quickly whispered, "It's fine... trust me, _I took care of it_..."

Martin eased a little, but it was still a bit... shocking... but his worry soon washed off as Kitty and Mr. Wilkinson walked up.

MK started to shake Mr. Wilkinson's hand, but, Mr. Wilkinson actually pulled him into a hug. Which was a first, actually. He then whispered to Martin, "Take care of her."

"I will." Martin whispered back with a smile, as he released the hug and took Kitty's hand gently. Mr. Wilkinson walked back to his seat, as Reef and Mimi took their places beside the bride's maids.

Kit and MK finally faced the alter, and the preacher smiled to the crowd, "You may all be seated."

The guests and audience sat down, and focused all of their attention to the front. Mrs. Kratt was already crying even though the wedding hadn't really started yet...

"_Linda_," Mr. Kratt whispered, "_They're not even married yet..._"

Mrs. Kratt tried to smile as she wiped her eyes with a hankie, "I know Will, but, _I'm just so happy_..."

Mr. Kratt sighed and rolled his eyes.

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to unite-_" The preacher went on with the ceremony. Soon they were going through the rings, vows and then the unity candle.

Then shortly after, the preacher read something from the bible, then finally, as everyone was at the tips of their seats (or at the tip of the stage, if you were a bridesmaid or groomsman), he got to the best part, "Martin William Kratt, do you take Laura to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Martin nodded eagerly and smiled, "I do."

The preacher smiled lightly, and turned to Kitty, "And do you, Laura Diana Wilkinson, take Martin to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Kitty grinned and nodded, "I do."

The preacher took a deep breath, "By the power vested in me, and the god in heaven, I now pronounce you husband and wife; _Martin and Laura Kratt._" he then paused for effect, "You may kiss the bride."

The crowd cheered and roared with happiness as Martin lifted Kitty's veil, and kissed her gently. Kitty was a bit more blunt, as wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately.

* * *

The guests were all entering into the large reception hall, as Jimmy and Chris held open the doors for them.

"You know, this is more food then I remember!" Chris said with a grin, as he stared at the fifteen long tables, which were just for food.

And that's right, it took _FIFTEEN_ tables, but the food still had to be slightly piled.

"Well, yeah... uh... _there's kinda a reason behind that_..." Jimmy Z said slowly, as finally the last guest came in, and they closed the doors.

Chris headed over to one of the tables and picked up a small appetizer and was about to put it in his mouth when he asked, "And what's that?"

"_Gourmand_ helped..."

Chris's eyes widened, as he froze, and closed his mouth; cause he almost took a bite of that appetizer.

JZ laughed, "Dude! It's totally fine! I watched Gourmand and Olive cook the whole time. Gourmand put nothing '_endangered_' in any dish."

Chris sighed with relief as he plopped the snack in his mouth... hm... not bad. But, something was still bothering him; why had the villains been helping them out?

He couldn't wait any longer, he had to find out. So, he looked around, but, to his surprise, the three actually weren't in the large room.

CK looked at Jimmy, "I'll be right back... don't start anything without me." and the Kratt brother walked off into the hall, and finally into the parking lot.

The three were indeed in the parking lot, all boarding the Zach bots into Zach's jet.

"_Hey!_" Chris called after them, and picked his pace up into a jog.

Donita looked over and rolled her eyes, "Oh brother... here _he_ comes again..."

Zach looked over and groaned, "Is he annoying or _what_?"

"Hey, what's the deal?" Chris said, as he reached them, "You act all nice to us, and now you're just randomly leaving? _Do you guys know how to make up your minds?_"

Gourmand exchanged glances with the others, and laughed out loud, "You really haven't noticed, _have you?_"

Chris blinked, "Noticed what?" he was starting to get a little worried...

"You're brother's going away on his honeymoon for _4 weeks_." Zach said, apparently trying to hint something.

"Yeah, I know, so?" Chris said.

"Christopher, darling," Donita started, her voice taking on the evil that he hadn't heard through out the whole ceremony, "Four weeks is plenty of time for us to get as much animals as we desire, and you'll be weaker without your brother here, to help stop us..."

Chris's mouth hung open, they really planned this all out, hadn't they? They'd help with the wedding, giving Martin and Kitty the expression that they were not going to cause trouble. So, MK and Kit would leave for their honeymoon, not worrying to get back early or anything... so Gourmand, Donita and Zach could do whatever they wanted while they were gone.

"No! _I won't let you!_" Chris said, trying to stay focused.

"Oh, what are you going to do? _Pull you're brother away from his honeymoon, and away from his bride?_ _Just to stop us?_" Zach asked with a smirking laugh, "We all know you're to _soft_ to do _that!_"

Chris bit his lip; they were right. He couldn't do that to his brother... he just couldn't... So, CK mustered up his strength and glared at them all, "No. I will stop you by myself! Even if it _kills_ me!"

"It just might..." Gourmand mumbled, as he, Zach, and Donita boarded the jet, and took off.

* * *

CK came back into the reception hall, and he already saw people eating and laughing, as a screen projected slideshows with pictures of when MK and Kit were kids. Apparently Chris had been gone longer then he would've liked.

But Chris honestly couldn't think straight, and wasn't sure if he could enjoy the rest of the reception. What was he going to do about the three villains? _What was he going to do?_

Well, suddenly he did feel an arm around his shoulder, and he looked over into the happy face of his brother, "There ya are Chris! I was wondering where you went off too!"

"I was just... _I was nowhere_..." Chris stuttered silently.

Martin blinked, catching the frightened look in CK's eyes, "What's wrong bro?"

"Nothing..." Chris said quickly, "Just enjoy your reception Martin." he quickly forced a smile, "The dances should start soon anyway..."

And he was right, suddenly some music started, and Jimmy Z's voice came onto the speaker, "Okay! Time for the bride and groom to hit the dance floor!" (Me; JZ as the DJ. Best. Idea. EVER. XD)

Chris looked over to were Jimmy sat behind a booth with headphones on his ears, then looked back to Martin, "C'mon bro! Go!" and he pushed his brother, grinning.

Martin grinned back, and supposed Chris wasn't really worried about anything, "Right_._" and he headed out to the dance floor, and over to Kitty.

* * *

The wedding and the reception over all went very well, with all the dancing, food, and friends. Not to mention everyone was thrilled Kit and Martin were finally married. Aviva was also surprised when she had caught the bouquet, winning the bouquet toss.

Chris didn't tell her, but... he had caught the garter in the garter toss...

Anyway, when Martin and Kitty drove off in the Createrra, (which had a poster on the back that said 'Just Wildly Wed', along with tin cans on strings) CK knew a disaster was about to strike...

And the disaster would be none other then Zach, Donita, and Gourmand...

* * *

**_OHH! EXCITING! ^^ 8D Can't wait to see what happens next, huh?_**

**_Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chap. And if you don't review-... well, I guess you don't review, BUT REVIEW ANYWAY!_**


	5. Chapter 5

The next week could be described as _CRAZILY TIRING_! One minute Chris was trying to stop Donita from using chameleons for mood changing necklaces, the next he was trying to stop Gourmand from using the Ethiopian wolf for something he didn't really want to know about.

And all the rest of the time, Chris was trying to prevent Zach from turning any animal he got his hands on, into a robot!

It was already highly disappointing, mainly because he had actually failed on rescuing some animals from Zach and Donita. Luckily though, he was able to make sure Gourmand didn't succeed...

Each day was long, and he never got a break. He sometimes even had to go to the creature rescue in the middle of the _night_! And honestly, it was all on the brink of being impossible to do alone.

Chris walked, or _trudged_ back into the Tortuga, and as soon as he heard the clamping of his feet on the floor, he collapsed.

Aviva was standing nearby, behind the dais and gave a small, but pitiful giggle at Chris.

"You think _THIS_ is funny?!" Chris asked, pulling his face off the floor, pointing to the bags under his eyes. But he still gave her a small smile.

"No, _YOU_ are funny." She corrected him, but her voice then turned more serious, "Chris, you really need a break..."

Chris sighed, and shook his head, sitting up on his knees, and finally leaning against the wall, "I can't... I just, _can't_... Zach, Donita and Gourmand are all to powerful for me alone... and never am I letting any of them get their way!"

He said that last part with the little strength and determination he had left, but Aviva just stood there and shook her head, "_But CK_, you're not going to be able to save any animals anyway, if you never rest."

She went over and helped him up, and started walking him back to his room, "Please Chris. Just try to sleep without worrying?"

Chris looked into her eyes; it was clear she was almost pleading with him, and that she cared for his well being.

He sighed, and walked into his room, "Goodnight Aviva..." his door slowly closing behind him.

Aviva walked back into the control room, to see Jimmy Z now playing a video game, and Koki putting away a few boxes. Aviva sighed; What could she do? She couldn't send JZ to help Chris, he would never make it. And Koki only really liked working on the inventions and power discs with Aviva.

She shook her head sadly, and looked to the wall where Martin's power vest and gloves hung up in a glass case, "Ugh... _we need you Martin_..." but, she froze as she noticed her reflection in the case.

Her reflection seemed to go right over the vest, giving it the appearance that she was wearing it.

Maybe she could...? Well, _it was a long shot_... But, it might work, and she knew it would help Chris.

* * *

Groaning as his creature pod alarm went off, Chris got up out of his bed, and pulled himself over to his dresser. The alarm was signalling that Gourmand was up to no good again.

CK checked the time; 6:30 am. And he had only gotten into bed at 1:35 am, and that was only roughly around five hours of sleep. Which was not enough sleep for this creature adventurer.

After getting dressed, he yawned and groaned, walking through the dark Tortuga. No one seemed to be up yet, and the lights were all off.

Adjusting his creature power vest, he then noticed that the dais was a mess with tools lying all over it. _What had Aviva been working on last night?_

His questions were about to be answered, as he heard rushing footsteps behind him, "Hey Chris! _Esperar!_ Wait up!"

"Aviva...?" Chris turned around, to see Aviva not in her normal day outfit, but in a purple power suit, "How did you get-..." his gaze traveled to where Martin's power vest had hung; it wasn't there.

"Don't worry, this is only temporarily." Aviva said, motioning to the vest, "But, now, I'll be able to help you."

Chris for an instant, looked as if he was about to burst out laughing.

Aviva blinked, and was offended, "What? I worked hard on this so I could help you, _just so you know_!"

Chris controlled himself, and shook his head smiling, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that... well, you don't have that much experience in the creature rescuing department..."

Aviva huffed and crossed her arms, "Well, I think I've watched you and Martin enough, to know what to do."

CK shook his head slowly, "Alright Aviva... _if you insist_... but who will be taking care of power discs and the Tortuga?"

Aviva rolled her eyes and giggled, "Jimmy knows well enough how to take care of the Tortuga. And I've trained Koki enough for her to know what to do with the discs."

Chris checked his creature pod again, "Well, we better hurry, Gourmand doesn't waste time..."

Aviva nodded, "_Right_." and they both rushed out the Tortuga's door, into the dense jungle, as the morning air began to thicken with mist.

* * *

**_YAY! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! ^^ Aviva's going to helping Chris for a few weeks! Any-who, hope you liked it, I know it's bit short, but please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

"_You know, I'm really starting to miss Martin..._" Chris mumbled, trying to loosen his bonds.

"_Me and you both amigo..._" Aviva mumbled. They were both back to back, hanging upside down from a rope that held them by their feet. Not to mention their hands were tied up as well.

They were hanging from the ceiling of Gourmand's transporting restaurant/truck, after trying to stop him, and hopelessly failing. Gourmand just kept chuckling evilly to himself, as he stirred a big pot of who-knows-what.

"You two are so helplessly pathetic..." He chuckled, "I can't believe you thought distracting me would enable you to snatch this Banana-beak bird..." he patted the bird cage which was beside him. The bird inside squawked and banged against the bars, but it was no use.

"It's not a Banana-beak bird! It's a Yellow-billed Horn-bill!" Chris said angrily, "_Not to mention,_ they don't live in these kind of rainforests, so he must of animal-napped it from another place..." CK whispered the last part to Aviva.

"Well let's see how this 'Horn-bill' tastes in the most delicious bread you can think of," Gourmand said, pulling at his mustache proudly, "I'll call it; _Banana Bird Bread_!"

"That sounds more like the most disgusting bread you can think of..." Aviva said, feeling slightly sick.

"Critics..." Gourmand said with a roll of his eyes.

Chris paused for a second, waited for Gourmand to be a little more distracted by his cooking, and then he whispered to Aviva, "Okay, you're going to have to think fast..."

Aviva blinked, and noticed CK was wiggling his hand up to his chest, towards his creature power vest button. But, she knew he would only be able to activate it with an animal touching him... but then she saw it; a butterfly. It had landed on Chris's hand, and Chris wasn't going to miss this chance.

"Hey, um, Gourmand?" Chris suddenly spoke up.

"_What is it green grape?_" Gourmand asked in a voice, that was definitely not polite.

"Is something burning? In the oven? I smell smoke." Chris said, hand ready on the button of his vest. Gourmand's eyes lit up with worry as he rushed to check the oven, and CK, taking no time to waste, pushed the button and in a green flash he was gone. Or at least, it seemed as if he was gone. At first he was to small to see, but then Aviva noticed him flutter by. Aviva also realized with Chris not tied up with her anymore, her bonds were much more lose.

To lose actually; she fell down in a matter of seconds.

Gourmand huffed and closed his oven, "_Nice try_, but, I didn't put anything in the oven in the first place," he turned around to face them, "_So you can forget about_-..." he looked around, not seeing Aviva nor the Kratt brother. Aviva luckily hid behind the counter before Gourmand saw her.

Scratching his head, Gourmand started to pass the kitchen counters in search of the two. Aviva took this as her chance, and reached up grabbing the bird cage that held the Horn-bill, and quickly hid behind the counter again.

CK, still in his butterfly power, fluttered over behind Gourmand, as Gourmand looked over the side of the restaurant truck, at the river, it was positioned over. Quietly turning back into himself, Chris ran over suddenly and pushed Gourmand off the side and into the water. Before Gourmand knew what happened, Chris was running back to Aviva shouting, "RUN! RUN!"

Aviva jumped up and followed Chris back into the forest, carrying the cage, and trying not to shake up the bird to much.

* * *

Taking the bird out of his cage, Chris was able to carry him on his shoulder back to the Tortuga, "This type of horn-bill," he explained to Aviva as they walked up the gangplank of the Tortuga, "Lives in South Africa... so we'll have to bring him back."

Aviva scratched the bird gently under it's beak, "Well anyway, I'd say for one of my first missions with you, I did pretty good."

"Yes, you did." Chris said with a smile, "But, you still need to name the bird... usually the animals we're with have names by now." he said that last part, as if he was almost talking to himself.

"Well, Gourmand was going to make Banana Bird Bread out of him, so why not call him Banana?" Aviva asked.

"Would you want to be named _Banana_?" Chris asked her, laughing. Though CK thought the name was funny, the bird squawked and bobbed his head, as if he liked the name.

"Looks as if he likes it." Aviva said, smiling proudly, taking the bird off of Chris's shoulder and cradling it like a baby, "_Don't you Banana? Eres tan lindo..._"

* * *

Going inside, Aviva and Chris were actually suddenly attacked! By a gush of water anyway... Aviva put Banana on a small tree that was growing in a big flower pot, as Chris wiped all the water out of his eyes.

They looked in front of them, to see Jimmy Z standing there, pale as ever and holding a hose, "Uh... whoops..."

"_What was that for, JZ?_" Aviva asked, wringing out her shirt. Banana was shaking himself over and over again to get the water out of his feathers. Chris still couldn't see very well, mainly because his drenched bangs were hanging in front of his eyes.

Jimmy smiled sheepishly, "Sorry... I thought you were Survivor..."

"_Survivor_?" Chris asked.

Koki soon came over, her hands and arms covered in soap, "Survivor got into the trash again, so we tried to give him a bath..."

"But since Kitty's the only one that Surv allows to wash him, he kinda ran off..." JZ finished, "And we still can't find him."

Chris looked around for a second, deciding to help the two, "Here, I'll help... I have an idea on where that lion may be hiding." So Jimmy and Koki followed Chris into Martin's room. Bending over, Chris pulled the bed sheets off the bed so you could see underneath the mattress. Indeed, a big wet and soapy lion was laying underneath, covering his face with his paws.

"Found you." Chris said with a smirk. Surv growled pathetically, as if to say, 'Why me?'

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Silver; Ugh, ew! Why did I make you go through the trash? XP *pushes Survivor away from her*_**

**_Survivor; -_- *goes away and hums as if to say, 'Not my fault'*_**

**_Silver; Anyway XD Thank you for reading, and please review! Also in your review, tell me if you want me to bring MK and Kit back from the honeymoon finally! ^^ Thanks!_**


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, everyone, three more days..." Chris said smiling to the Tech Team, on a sunny Tuesday morning. The Tortuga was flying to Columbus, Ohio in America from the Gobi Desert in China, to pick up Martin and Kitty. In the Tortuga it would take about three days to get there.

"Yep, _three more days_..." Aviva echoed, somewhat sadly. True, she did miss Kit and Martin, but, she had enjoyed creature adventuring with Chris so much... she wasn't sure she just wanted to give that up already.

CK couldn't remember the last time he hadn't been in contact with his brother for so long. Four weeks really did take it's tolls. Chris just really couldn't wait to hear Martin's voice again.

But, there was something about Martin coming back that was getting to him; CK would start having to spend less time with Aviva again. It was an awful sinking feeling, but there wasn't really anything he could do about it.

* * *

On the third day of traveling, the Tortuga landed around midday in a forest in North Carolina. Some supplies were needed, and fuel was also needed.

Koki had given a list to Aviva of what they needed and sent her off to a general store in a nearby town. Talking to herself most of the way, Aviva didn't even notice a man following her.

"_I guess going back to making discs isn't so bad..._" she mumbled, "_I mean, at heart I'm truly an inventor, right? Having Chris spend most of his time with Martin again isn't that... heartbreaking..._" As awkward as the relationship was between her and CK, she had to except the fact they both felt and acted as if they were dating. They kind of were, weren't they?

Well, her train of thought was suddenly interrupted as she walked out of the general store and into the forest; mainly because someone had grabbed her from behind. Flipping her head around, she could see that it was none other then Dabio. He was putting the squeeze on her as he started to carry her deeper into the forest.

Struggle as she may, there wasn't any give from Dabio. She was being kidnapped.

Shortly after being taken away from the store, and any chance of help, Aviva found herself staring into three faces she hated dearly.

"Well, if it isn't miss _best inventor_! Dropping in to say hello!" Zach smirked, and laughed, "So nice to see you again..."

"_What the heck do you guys want with me?_" Aviva said cutting to the chase; she really just wanted to escape.

"We don't want anything to do with you." Donita said, looking over her nails.

Aviva blinked, "Huh? Then why did you send Dabio to snatch me?"

"Because we want Chris." Gourmand snapped, "It'll be like drawing a moth to a flame..."

"Or like a mouse to poisoned cheese..." Zach said, his smile growing.

"Or like me, to a new fashion line!" Donita said with a big grin. All the villains cackled evilly, and Dabio tried to laugh evilly but he somehow wound up sounding like he was a giggly child.

Aviva rolled her eyes. Gourmand finally took Aviva's creature pod, and waved it slightly in front of her, "Now it's time to call the green grape and get him to come to us..."

* * *

Unable to think straight, Chris panicked as he pulled his creature power suit on and rushed to the front door, "Oh how could I let myself get all caught up in Martin coming back?! _How could I let Aviva go alone?_"

"Chris! Chris! Settle down!" Jimmy Z said, following him while pulling his own jacket on, "We'll get Aviva back! Don't worry!"

"I AM WORRYING!" Chris shouted back at him, practically gripping at his hair.

"Okay, okay... _easy there_!" Jimmy said raising his hands.

Koki rolled her eyes and came up beside JZ and CK, with Survivor by her side, "Guys, how many times have we not succeeded in rescuing one of our friends?"

Chris had to consider this, "Well... we always save our friends, _but_-"

"But nothing. This will be the same." Koki said reassuringly. Survivor nodded in agreement.

Chris sighed, "Okay, thanks... I kind of needed that..."

Jimmy blinked, "We noticed."

"And thanks for coming along guys, I need all the help I can get." Chris said with a smile, then he looked down at Survivor, "Okay, guard the Tortuga buddy, we'll be back."

Survivor hummed and went outside and sat in front of the door; no one was getting pass Surv without him knowing.

Chris and the others followed outside, and quickly dashed dashed through the woods. When Gourmand had made the ransom call, he had made the accident of sending it to every creature pod there ever was. So that means some others got it, besides just Chris; which meant there were two other people that were coming to Aviva's rescue...

As they came up to the meeting place Gourmand had given them coordinates to, Chris had the feeling something wasn't right. His first hint was that there was no one around; no Zach-bots, no Dabio, no traps... all there was, was an old building, ran down with age. It had trees growing all around it, and plant life had practically taken it over.

"So... do we go inside or what?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm... not sure... something's off." Chris said rubbing his chin. His mind was in two places; one, he was thinking about saving Aviva. Two, he just realized they were probably going to be really late to pick up Martin and Kitty, "What do you think we should do Koki?"

No answer.

"_Koki?_" Chris and Jimmy turned around to not see her anywhere.

"Uh oh..." Jimmy said with wide eyes, "I saw this in a movie once... they'll start picking us off, one by one- _AHHHH!_" suddenly the ground opened right from under him, and he slid down through a shoot.

"JIMMY!" Chris leaped towards the shoot, but it closed before he got there. Wide eyed, Chris got up and looked back at the building. He had only one choice; to go in.

Careful of the decaying wood, Chris awkwardly opened the heavy door, that was only hanging on one hinge. He went inside the dark, empty, and dusty room, hopeful to see some sign of one of his friends. But, there was no sign of anyone.

Chris bent down to study the floor, with the little light of the afternoon coming through the door. The dust was thickly covering the ground, and CK could see footprints leading down a hall.

Standing up and going down the hall, he was as quiet as he could be. But, that only lasted for a matter of seconds, because pretty soon he could hear something small and metal bouncing towards him. A tiny iron sphere rolled towards him, and he didn't know what to expect as it opened up.

A purple gas choked the air immediately, and Chris was left gagging and coughing, until he had passed out.

* * *

Waking up, Chris found himself chained to a wall, in metal room. Looking beside him, he could see Aviva chained up as well. On his other side, Jimmy and Koki were tied up back to back, and hanging upside down.

"Good to see your up, Wild Rat..." Zach's sneering voice came into the room, as he and the other villains entered.

"_Zach! Gourmand! Donita!_ What is this all about?" Chris growled.

"Well, as you may have noticed Mr. and Mrs. Martin Kratt are getting back from their honeymoon tonight..." Donita started slowly, "And that means that we all have to go back to the same easy system of us capturing animals-"

"-And you two stopping us." Gourmand concluded, "But, if we have one of the Kratts here-"

"-They other will be forced to do what we say!" Zach said grinning, "The only thing we didn't plan on was the Tech Team trailing along... oh well, we'll kill two birds with one stone I guess."

"In this case, it's more like four birds with one stone..." Donita cackled. The villains joined in with the cackle, and Chris exchanged terrified glances with his team members.

But, fate seemed to be kind to them, because ringing through the air came some voices no one heard for four weeks...

"_Sorry, but now that we're here, you three will all regret the day you messed with my brother and friends!_"

"_No one can capture a Kratt and keep them in a cage!_"

"_That's because we're meant to be free-_"

"_And in the wild!_" Chris finished with a joyful grin and wide eyes, "MARTIN! KITTY!"

* * *

**_And I think I'll leave you all hanging right there. ^^ I'm so nice aren't I? Anyway, thanks for reading! And REVIEW! Pretty please! :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chris looked around everywhere, trying to get a glance of his brother, but he couldn't see him anywhere. The villains were equally as confused, while their eyes also wandered around everywhere, not seeing anyone except their prisoners and themselves.

"_You know Kit_," Martin's voice continued almost in a teasing manner, "_I don't think they can see us..._"

"_Shall we make things more difficult?_"

"_I don't see why not..._" And suddenly, the lights in the metal room powered off.

"How are they doing this?" You could hear Zach complain.

"The light switch ain't workin'..." Gourmand mumbled from across the room.

Donita scoffed, "Well unlike you two, I'm always prepared... Dabio? Did you bring my flashlight?"

"Uh... nope. Sorry Donita..."

There was no answer from Donita in the darkness, but one could suppose she was mentally slapping herself for having such a stupid henchman. Kitty and Martin's laughter could be heard echoing through the room.

"_Okay... this is pretty fun..._" Kitty's voice said, seeming closer. Suddenly a shout came from Gourmand, then Dabio and Donita, and finally Zach. There was a scuffled group of thuds, and a few annoyed groans.

"Who pushed me?" Zach growled, referring the question towards his comrades.

"Well I sure didn't- You pushed me! Then I tripped over Donita!" Gourmand growled right back.

"_I didn't touch you!_" Zach huffed.

"Would you both stop it, and act like men!" Donita said with a roll of her eyes, but of course the others couldn't see her eyes in the dark, "Obviously that Kratt couple is trying to pull wool over our eyes."

There was a pause, but then Dabio spoke up, "Er, but I don't feel nothing on my face-"

"DABIO. It is a figure OF SPEECH." Donita groaned. All the villains bickered amongst themselves for a while.

Chris was about to gasp as he felt someone trying to unlock his chains, but a familiar warm hand covered his mouth from making a sound.

"Sup bro." Martin chuckled in a whisper, as he unlocked one of his brother's arm's from the wall. Chris was trying hard not to laugh out loud as he wrapped his free arm around his brother.

Aviva clearly heard Martin, and smiled brightly, suddenly noticing someone trying to unchain her as well, "Kit?" she whispered.

"How have you been, 'Viva?" Kitty asked, in a giggling whisper, as she unchained her friend.

"I've been better, considering things lately have been a bit... chaotic..."

"I can see that." Kitty whispered, finishing on freeing Aviva.

"Hello! Still tied up here! With all this blood rushing to my head!" JZ's complaining voice came from above them. He was currently tied back-to-back with Koki, and hanging upside down.

"Coming!" Kitty mumbled, using the chains that hung from the walls to climb up and get Koki and Jimmy down. As she climbed, Zach shouted from across the room,

"Aha! Found it! My spare remote!" And in an instant, the lights were on, and everyone was blinking, trying to get adjusted to the sudden light. Chris was completely unchained now, as was Aviva.

Chris looked at his older brother again for the first time in four weeks. MK hadn't changed or anything, but he had gone pale in fear when the lights switched on.

Kitty had the same frozen look, as she was untying Koki and Jimmy; She and MK were now seen by the three villains and henchman, and they couldn't save anyone through stealth anymore.

"Well, well, well... so you thought it would be that easy to escape us, huh?" Zach asked, grinning evilly.

"Pretty much, yeah..." Martin said with a shrug. Koki and Jimmy were finally on the ground again, standing beside Kitty.

Zach glared, and Gourmand shook his head saying, "Well, none of ya are going to escape now!"

Martin looked to his brother, and they both nodded at the same time, "Unless... _we push you all down again!_" Martin said quickly as he and Chris ran past, and over all the villains; pushing them down and to the sides.

The villains started to get up, but Koki, Aviva, Jimmy and Kitty all followed after the Kratt brothers in hot pursuit, knocking all the evildoers over again.

Donita growled, as she pushed Zach and Dabio off her, "Dabio! GET THEM!"

"Yes Donita!" Dabio jumped up to follow, but he tripped over Gourmand.

"Aw c'mon!" Gourmand complained, having a heavy henchman fall on him.

* * *

"Bro, you have no idea how good it is to have you back!" Chris said happily, as he and the others walked down the halls of their captor's building.

"I'm happy to be back!" Martin said, wrapping one arm around his brother, "But how about we focus on getting out of here before we celebrate..."

"Good idea."

Aviva stood behind everyone, holding her arms close to her. She sadly smiled to herself, but then sighed quietly looking away. Jimmy was standing near her, and couldn't help but notice, "You okay Aviva?"

Aviva looked up at him, blinking as the two trailed behind everyone, "Well... I'm happy Martin's back... but..." she sighed again, "Now that he's back, it means I won't be able to spend as much time with Chris..."

Jimmy gave her a funny look, "Just because you're not creature adventuring with him, doesn't mean you won't be able to spend time with him."

"You think?"

"Seriously, Aviva, if you haven't already noticed, Chris can't stand being away from you for too long."

Aviva grinned, "You JZ, when your not so concerned about your controller and pizza, you can be pretty helpful."

Jimmy nodded, "Oh! That reminds me!" and he took a slice of pizza out of his pocket, "I've been saving this for later..." And he started eating it.

"EW! Gross Jimmy!" Aviva said with a giggle.

"Hey... guys look at this..." Chris said suddenly, an edge of worry in his voice. Everyone froze, then walked over to him to look through the doorway he was standing at.

Inside the room, was filled with pillars and stakes, seeming to be keeping the walls up. And indeed, the walls and ceiling were shredded with cracks, and seemed as if they would fall over at any minutes.

Aviva took one look at the room and shook her head, "We have to get out of here... _NOW_. Judging by the way everything looks, if anything in the building were to shake, we would all be pancakes."

"_How amusing..._" Came a sinister voice from behind them. Flipping around, the Kratt team's eyes widened to see Donita, Gourmand, Zach and Dabio all standing there and glaring at them.

"Don't try to run past us this time, we're prepared for that..." Zach said, holding up a taser-gun and swinging it around a little.

"Zach, why don't you just use your Zachbots?" Donita asked, annoyed.

"Well I have to let them recharge SOMETIME." Zach snapped at her.

"Fine then; Dabio, attack!" Donita said, pointing her long nail at the team. This time when Dabio lunged at them, he was a bit more coordinated, and successfully pounced on an unsuspecting Jimmy and Kitty. The force of the push, knocked all three back into the room that was completely unsturdy... and they all fell against a beam that was holding the ceiling up.

Everyone's eyes grew fearfully, as suddenly a deep bellowing, cracking sound filled the air above them.

"The... _the building's coming down!_" Koki screamed. The villains, only caring for themselves, quickly ran for the exit. Dabio jumped up, and followed after his mistress immediately.

Jimmy and Kitty moaned, both lifting their heads from the ground as the building shook from around them. Chris motioned for them quickly, "Guys! You have to get out of there!"

Jimmy got up, and shook his head, "Right! Coming!" he stood up, "C'mon Kit!"

Kitty stood up, but as soon as she stood up, things from the ceiling and the walls started to fall. She screamed as she jumped back, trying not be squished by a large piece of the ceiling. "_Agh!_ Run!" JZ called out, dodging something himself, and grabbing her hand to pull them both towards the doorway.

Almost to the doorway, the worst cracking sound filled the air. Koki gasped, as everyone from outside the room watched in horror, "_Watch out!_"

Kitty turned her head to see one of the huge supporter beams falling down straight at them, and she knew she only had a few seconds to act. Taking her hand quickly out of his, Kit pushed JZ as hard as she could, sending him safely out the shaking doorway... as the pillar came crashing down upon her.

"_LAURA! NO!_" Martin screamed, about with everyone else. They rushed forward to help, but, the building shook worse, and they didn't know what to do, "Guys, get out of here!" Martin finally told his friends in a panic, "I'll get Laura! You all just get to safety!"

Chris shook his head, "But bro-"

"_NOW!_" Martin said quickly, going deeper into the room to free his wife.

Chris at first refused to leave his brother's side, but the Tech Team dragged him with them, and finally they were all running out the exit, onto the grass, all breathing heavily. They were just in time to see a black jet soar away...

The building rumbled, and finally CK made up his mind, "I'm going back in! I can't just leave my brother and sister-in-law in there!"

"Chris! Don't go!" Aviva said, putting her arms around him, "What would we do if you never came back?" she asked, nearly in tears.

"I'll come back..." Chris mumbled, taking her arms off him, quickly heading to the entrance... but, as soon as he took a step inside, he had to jump out in fear of being crushed; because suddenly the building came crashing down, with the most terrible sound imaginable.

Chris sat there, on the unforgiving earth, unaware of the hot tears that scrolled down his face. He felt so alone without his brother for four weeks... how could he stand being without him for... forever?

* * *

**_O_O This is probably one of the best cliffhangers I've left you guys on, in a while... Yay for me! ^^ _**

**_I mean, *ahem* :'( Oh no! Poor Chris! And poor MK and Kit!_**

**_Er anyway, review! Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
